1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the design of an aerodynamic drag and vibration reduction geometry for maximizing the reduction of drag and wake turbulence of an exposed cylindrical shape(s) mounted or configured on motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Numerous means have been sought to improve the overall fuel-efficiency of moving bodies, especially large trucks moving at freeway speeds. Recently classical aerodynamic shaping and streamlining have been made to the front, sides and top of large diesel-powered tractors to combat and reduce costly aerodynamic drag. The addition of these fairings to the tractors has helped to improve the overall fuel economy of the 1.5 plus million tractor fleet in use today within the United States trucking industry. Similar efforts at streamlining the trailers have been mentioned in prior art described here. Most have involved complex geometries and shapes, wake gas injection, wake vortex manipulation, etc., most of which, with the exception of front edge corner rounding, has not been viable or economical and, hence, not been adopted by the transportation industry as a whole.
While streamlining improvements to the tractors have resulted in better fuel economy, residual drag continues to be a costly problem. Within the United States truck fleet, not all tractors have submerged exhaust pipes (cylinders) within their top mounted fairings and streamlined cab enclosures.
In addition, the trend of having larger turbo-powered diesel engines power the tractors is resulting in more dual exhaust pipes and corresponding larger diameter pipes to improve exhaust flow. These exposed exhaust systems create significant direct drag to the tractor and by resulting turbulent wake flow formation, interference pressure drag to the upper frontal surface area of the trailer when traveling at the higher freeway speeds in use.
Any aerodynamic shaping and turbulence altering device which can reduce the exposed cylindrical drag to the tractor and the wake induced pressure drag on the trailer will result in a reduction of the current amount of fuel used in the transportation of commercial freight hauling.
Aerodynamic shaping of the braced fairing will by design correspondently reduce the tractor cab sound and vibration levels, making for an enhanced driver comfort level.